


Playing with Good Toys

by OctoberPersephone



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Dildos, Eventual Smut, Future tags will arise my sinners, M/M, Not finished yet, Oh boy someone's excited, Red's learning a lot about the swaps, Spinning dicks, Teasing, Toys, Vibrators, blue's open to stuff, embarrasment, pinning, this is honestly ridiculous, this took forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberPersephone/pseuds/OctoberPersephone
Summary: Red somehow finds Blue's sex toy and the teasing goes a bit too far in all the best ways.





	1. I Dil-DONT Know What To Name This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [X_Blueberry_Sans_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/gifts).



> Haha I was supposed to write this like last year and I haven't updated Dangerous Skeleton but somehow I wrote this?

Red didn't exactly know how he got himself into this situation. But he was sure glad he did because he doubted anything could be as intresting and eventful as the stand off he was having with Blue, while holding a dildo.

Because that's just a normal thing that happens now that all the universes converged on one another. Having staring contests while holding a different version himself's sex toy.

Blue lunged at him and he quickly teleported away, leaving Blue to grasp at air along the carpeted floor of his room.

"RED! GIVE IT BACK!" His counterpart whined and his cheekbones turned a darker shade of blue as Red pretended to think. Jokingly using the toy as a finger to lightly tap his chin before pointing it in Blue's direction.

"nope. dun think i will blue boy." He grinned and inspected the toy further, dodging out of the way of Blue's phalanges. "i'll tell ya blue i never took ya as tha type ta use these things. does stretch know?" Blue's eye lights shrunk and he jumped again, this time Red teleported downstairs. He could hear the thud of Blue hitting the ground upstairs and the shriek of his name echo through the house. Blue rushed out of his room, holding his palm to the side of his head where the collision with the floor stung.

"Alright, no more usage of teleportation powers! It's not fair how I'm the only Sans that doesn't have them!" Blue leaned over the banister and glared down at Red but he wasn't paying attention. He stared at the toy cautiously, nothing but silence between them.

When suddenly the toy began to vibrate gently. And Red had suddenly lost all of his shit. He swore he'd never laughed so hard in his entire life as Blue practically fell down the stairs to tackle him, a full on battle cry meeting his ears. Red didn't even care at this point when he was suddenly body checked over the side of the couch.

Blue looked like he wanted to cry more than kick the shit out of him so he went into big brother mode to stop the tears. "hey blue. listen. hey c'mon its ok blue." He fought giggles as the smaller skeleton shoved him weakly, pouting and smacking him lightly on the skull. "blue, c'mon man there's nothin' wrong with this kinda stuff mmkay?"

Blue sighed heavily, "How on earth did you find it in the first place..." Blue muttered and crossed his arms, still flushed and looking accusingly down at him. Red shrugged his shoulders and glanced curiously back at him.

"i think tha better question is why ya got somethin' like this stashed away." He waved the still vibrating toy around slightly and Blue quickly snatched it out of his hand and turned it off.

"Okay do not critize me for having such a possession! After all I am a skeleton who reacts just the same as you do to certain... situations..." Blue trailed off as Red raised a brow bone, his red eye lights full of amusement.

"oh so ya have used it now huh? jus' how long ago did ya get this thing blue?" Red reached up and gripped the toy, tugging it slightly towards himself and Blue looked away blushing.

"i bet ya had a lotta fun with this huh blue? i could just imagine ya..." he started stroking the lewd object quickly and began moaning obscenely in a high pitched voice. Blue snatched it away from him with a glare as Red cackled and curled in on himself.

Blue rolled his eye lights then switched it on again sticking it in between Red's ribs causing him to yelp and jolt off the couch with a dull thud. Blue giggled at Red's reaction and smiled, "Oh wouldn't you like to know Red. I guess I don't mind showing you a few tricks~" Blue purred and advanced upon Red's form running the vibrating object quickly over the other's ribs, causing Red to shift his body away from the rough stimulation.

"hey, hey! knock it off will ya, i was jus' teasin' before!" Red could do nothing but wildly kick his legs about as he was trapped under Blue.

"Awh what's the matter Red?" Blue teased, locking the thrashing skeleton between his femurs as he continued his assault. "I thought you could just imagine-" 

"a-aaaaahnnnnn~!"

Both of them froze. Blue looked curiously into Red's eye lights, a flush covering his face as he held his breath. Red looked just as shocked at the needy noise that had forced itself out of his throat. Blue noticed the only sound occupying the room was the dull buzz and quickly shut it off. 

"R-Red, I didn't..." Blue trailed off once again as his eye lights caught the faded red glow in the others shorts. "Oh." He squeaked out as his eye lights dragged up the others frame, but Red wouldn't meet his eye lights. His bright flushed face turned to the side and scrunched in embarrassment. Suddenly Red shoved the other off, Blue rolled to the side of the couch with a thump as the other rolled off the couch and ran up the stairs two at a time, his head bowed low.

Blue watched as the edgy skeleton disappeared into his brother's room and shut the door quickly. He sat there on the couch, one hand coming up to rub light circles over his frantically beating soul. He sighed heavily and his gaze flickered back over to the discarded toy lying at the opposite end of the room. He eyed the door once more and promptly flopped onto the couch with loud groan.


	2. Fluff, Banter, and...What is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some fluff, a fun discovery, lots of laughs, and then it's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT JUST READ IT NOW OKAY!

Blue rubbed a hand down his skull and stepped slowly from the couch. He crossed the room and made his way upstairs to his brother's door. Knocking twice out of respect he then pushed the door open and stuck his head inside. "Hey there bud, is everything-ah!" He quickly closed the door as the pillows on the mattress were thrown at the door.

"back off blue m'not in tha mood!" Red growled, Blue huffed and turned the doorknob violently. The door swung open, pushing the mess of laundry and pillows behind it.

"Red! You cannot just shut yourself in Papy's room, and that was very rude of you to throw things! Come on now we have to talk about what happened!" Blue walked into the room, taking care not to step in any questionable piles of trash. 

Red groaned a hid himself under Papyrus's sheets and Blue promptly tried to tear them off with no such luck. He huffed and crossed his arms plopping himself down on the bed. "...Well you seemed to be in the mood downstairs." He mumbled, causing Red to thrash under the sheets before flipping and trapping Blue under the them instead.

"i swear blue if ya say one more word bout that i'll strangle ya!" He struggled to hold the giggling Blue down and groaned loudly. "stop laughin' it aint funny!" He gave up on harassing Blue and sat back against the wall, tilting his head back to glare at the ceiling.

Blue emerged from the mess of sheets and caught his breath before sliding over next to Red. "What did you say to me before?" Blue asked softly and Red quirked a brow bone up before returning his glare skyward. "You said that it's okay to like certain things." He finished and Red sighed heavily through his nose-hole, unresponsive.

Blue's smile widened a bit as he shoved himself in view of Red's eye lights and lowered his voice as much as he could. "Red, c'mon man there's nothin' wrong with this kinda stuff mmkay?" Red's grin twitched a bit and he turned his head, Blue followed him and kept his blue eye lights locked to the red ones. "Hey knock this off will ya? I was jus' teasin' before!" Blue poked Red in the ribs causing a deep chuckle out of the edgy skeleton. Blue listened to Red laugh and smiled in return, moving to give Red some personal space only to be stopped.

"ya always did do a good impression a' me blue. all ya needa do is learn how ta smoke two packs a day an' yer golden." Red gripped Blue's shoulders to get him to stop slapping at him.

"Honestly Red I can't believe you sometimes! Your habits are almost as bad as Papy's, and that's really saying something!" Blue flopped over and returned to his spot next to Red.

"almost as bad huh? guess i needa step up my game then." Red stretched his legs out on the mattress and Blue went to grab a pillow to hit him, only to see if laying on the floor where Red had thrown it earlier. As he slouched in defeat Blue poked Red in the base of his spine, causing the other to jump. 

"ah, hey hey hey i thought i told ya no ticklin'!" Red moved to kick the other off the bed and Blue squawked in protest.

"But Red your reactions are so cute sometimes." Blue leaned his body weight against his edgy counter-part, digging his heels into the mattress to lay on top of the other.

Red accepted his fate and glanced around the room once more, his eyes landed on the toy sitting on the floor. "blue why tha hell did ya bring that upstairs with ya?" He groaned heavily.

"Bring what?" Blue turned to look over his shoulder as confused crossed his features.

"tha dick blue. why did ya bring yer fake dick up here." Red snorted as he felt his cheekbones getting warm at the sentence. Blue looked in the direction Red was gesturing and shot off the bed, hand covering his skull as his cheekbones glowed brightly. "wha's tha matter?" Red hefted himself up and looked worriedly at the smaller skeleton.

"Red...that one... it isn't..." Blue stuttered out and turned around fully, distancing himself from the object on the floor. "That one...isn't mine..." he mumbled out as he tried not to laugh and cry at the situation all at once.

Red glanced back and forth between the toy on the ground and the skeleton in the corner of the room. "so stretch?" He got a nod in return. Red laughed heartily as he held his ribs. "o-oh my fucking god, oh my god this house. this fuckin' house is gonna kill me."

"Red! Stop laughing this is so embarrassing!" Blue's voice rose an octave as Red slid off the bed and picked up the object. "Oh my goodness put that down that is so gross!" Red was still laughing as he walked up to Blue.

"blue. ya have no idea how fuckin' hilarious this is. look at it!" Blue squealed as the toy was shoved right under his nose bone.

"Red you have no idea where that has been!" Blue scolded and side stepped away from the offensive object. 

"oh i got a pretty good idea of where its been blue." Red snorted as held the toy up to his forearm, "either yer bro's a huge pussy who's in trouble if boss and him ever get serious or he's tha greatest man we've ever known." Blue snickered before he slapped a hand over his mouth, Red grinned in response. "like no blue serious. if yer bro can fit this up his ass why is asgore our king?" Red laughed at his own joke while Blue covered his entire face, too busy shaking with silent giggles to scold his language.

"Im fairly certain it takes more than that to become king Red." Blue continued to laugh as his eyes began to tear up. Red played around with the sex toy in disbelief. "Now what are you doing?" Blue stalked over curiously.

"i wanna see if it moves."

"How do you know it moves?"

"i dunno, i think that's a battery so it should-" Red dropped the toy suddenly as it made a loud noise and began turning slowly on the floor. Blue reached down to pick it up from the base and held it up once more. The tip rotated in a circle as a whirring sound replaced the silence in the air. Nothing but the toy made noise for a few moments before Red sighed.

"you two are my favorite pair of bros out there I swear. ya both jus' moved to first place in my book." Blue snickered and elbowed him lightly.

"Honestly I can't imagine how this feature could feel good to anyone..." Blue mused as both their eyelights followed the movement of the object.

"well why don't ya try it out fer yourself then?" Red droned and Blue turned to him quickly, Red only shrugged. "what? its either do it er ask yer bro, and i know fer a fact he'll kill-"

"Okay."

Red stopped speaking, his eye lights trained on Blue's "blue wha-"

"I'll do it! I want to know!" Blue said strongly and placed a hand onto the rotating object as well. "I'm gonna do it." Red stood shocked for a bit before he slowly shook his head chuckling.

"yenno its almost laughable how dirty ya both are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update much faster next time! Sorry for such a long wait!  
> Also for those of you who are like "Where the heck is Dangerous Skeleton?" I SWEAR IM GETTING TO IT! I've hit a bit of a block with it but I promise I will work on it when I can!  
> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a kudo or comment to give me some motivation. And thanks for reading!  
> ~O.P.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still to be continued! It's gonna be short though, maybe 1 or 2 extra chapters. If you enjoyed it feel free to give a kudos and comment something sweet so I'll write faster <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~O.P.


End file.
